


break my heart again

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where Marinette and Adrien find out about their secret identities after they broke each other hearts.*title the same as finneas song*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 33





	break my heart again

It hurt like hell and Marinette wasn't sure if ever would stop.  
It had seemed everything had been finally perfect. She finally had learnt how to talk with Adrien without stumbling or talking all nonsense. They had started to meet more often, just two of them, first only for study sessions and then outside the school. It had felt so good to be around him, to joke and to enjoy his presence so close to hers. Marinette had felt like nothing could steal her happiness, not when Adrien was by her side.   
But then it had happened.  
They were sitting at the park, enjoying warm May evening in silence, when he suddenly turned to face her with that serious expression on his face.  
"Marinette, I have to tell you something but I don't know how."  
"... Speak from your heart, I can handle it." Truth was, she couldn't, but she managed to put fake smile and act like she was fine, even though internally she was yelling. Was he mad at her for something? Was he done with her? Did something happen that she didn't know about? Adrien sighed heavily, before he moved his eyes to hands, clearly ignoring Marinette's worried look.  
"... I... we can't see each other anymore." Marinette could feel her chest growing heavy when she starred in disbelief at Adrien. So it was it. After all these weeks, he was done with her. Of course, what she had expected. How someone so perfect as Adrien Agreste would like to spend time with her?   
"... Don't get me wrong, I really do like spending time with you, I love talking with you and honestly you're the best friend I could ask... But I can't give you the love you deserve." Seventeen years old stood up from bench, still not looking at Marinette, whose eyes were filled with tears.   
"... Alya and Nino asked me not to break your heart and I know they are right, because no matter how much I like you, Marinette, I'm... in love with someone else." And with these words hanging in the air, he left.   
And Marinette found herself crying for the rest of the night.

Adrien was mad on the universe, but truly furious with himself. He knew that breaking Marinette's heart meant losing his best friend, with who he hadn't talked in three weeks. Whenever they passed on the corridors,at classrooms, she kept her head low and just pass him by, not stopping when he was calling her. Alya and Nino told him she would get over this someday, but truth was Adrien doubted it. He had seen her hurt before, but never like this.  
But he couldn't fool her around and promise something he couldn't give her, at least not yet. He couldn't ask her, however, to wait, because it would be selfish of him. She deserved to be happy, now, not in far away future with certainty, because honestly Adrien wasn't sure if he would ever let Ladybug go.  
He fell for her from their first meeting and since then he had been trying to steal her heart. However, few weeks ago she broke his heart, by admitting that even though she liked him, a lot, she had someone else who kept her mind busy. Since that day, they rarely talked, almost never fought and never texted. And Adrien/Chat Noir knew it was over.   
He lost this battle.  
So why still he was holding to her words?  
"If only there was a way for me to forget about him and give you all my love..." She wanted, he knew, she wanted to love him, but that relation was too strong for her to just erase from her memory and Adrien couldn't ask her to do so. Same as he couldn't ask Marinette to still be his friend. He couldn't do it as Chat Noir for Ladybug so how could Marinette to him?  
"... You know, whenever I'm sad, I eat cheese." Plagg joked, but seeing his owner's expression, he silenced. Adrien sighed heavily before handing akuma a piece of cambert.   
"I know, buddy. I know."  
"I just wish cheese could fix that."

It was few weeks later when they found themselves in the middle of the battle with akumatised teenage girl from Adrien's school that using her strenght, to great suprise of both- Ladybug and Chat Noir locked them up in school cubbyhole.   
"You have to be kidding me!" Ladybug pulled the door, but it didn't move. The lock was frozen, so it meant they would stay stuck there until Sunny, new superhero with fire heads, would help them out. Adrien/Chat Noir tired after the fight just sat quietly in the corner, watching Ladybug walking around with anxiety painted on her face. He knew she was scared to reveal her true identity and by the beeping of her earings Adrien knew it would happen soon. He wasn't really bothered by it since Sunny had already known who he was and it wasn't like they could tell each other that. Adrien had found out from Sunny that after some recent events, it was no longer necessary for miraculous holders to hold their true identities secret to each other. However, it seemed like Ladybug wanted to keep it the way it had been and Adrien couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt him. That after all of this she still didn't trust him enough to reveal herself.   
"... Are you ok?" He raised his head to see her standing in front of him with worried expression painted on her face. She seemed to have forgotten for a second about the door and just focused on the Chat Noir, who just sighed and put on a fake smile on his lips.  
"I'm puurfect, mi lady."   
"No, you're not." She sat next to him, close, but further than she used to sit. Adrien could feel his heart sinking, but said nothing, knowing too well that it was over. Ladybug was out of his reach and he had to accept it.   
"... I hope Sunny gets here soon." Ladybug focused her eyes on the door and Chat Noir couldn't help but mumble:  
"... Sure."  
"What did you say?" She turned her attention back at him, with suprise shining in her eyes.  
"Nothing."  
"Kitty, you sound all weird. What happened?"  
"Nothing, it's not big deal."   
"... Are you afraid to reveal your identity? If so, I can promise you that I will just close my eyes and wait until..."  
"No, you are the one who's freaking out about this, mi lady!" Chat Noir breathed heavily, watching Ladybug's eyes grow bigger.  
"What do you mean? You know we..."  
"We actually can reveal ourselves." Ladybug suddenly avoided his eyes, when she kept looking around.  
"Sunny had told me. And she knows my true identity." Ladybug starred at him with mix of emotions, probably considering what to say.  
"... Oh."  
"... But that's fine, I know you don't want to reveal yourself. I respect your decision, so... uhm... I will just go to sleep. When Sunny comes back and you turn back into your superhero form, just let me know, ok?" Chat Noir curled himself up on the floor and closed his eyes, not noticing the sad expression of Ladybug's face. 

It was hard for her to keep it cool. She knew she should just keep her eyes focused on door and wait for Sunny. She couldn't turn around to see true identity of Chat Noir, not when he was sleeping so peacefully. Besides, he was right. She was the one afraid and she didn't deserve to know his identity without revealing hers.  
Marinette wasn't sure why she was hesitant. Chat Noir was right, they could and probably should know their real identities. Then why she couldn't make herself to do it?  
Because she was afraid. Of what he would think of her, as Marinette. Ladybug was brave, honest and clever while Marinette was... clumsy, always late and a complete foul. She couldn't show one person who though of her as the strongest that in fact she was weak, weaker than anyone.   
Her earning bipped and Ladybug was back to her true form. Thankfully, Chat Noir probably didn't wake up, because he was still snoring. Marinette looked at her watch and sighed heavily. Where to hell was Sunny? Did she defeat the akuma or did she get help from other heroes? It was stupid of her and Chat to end up in situation like this, but now they didn't have a choice. They had to wait.   
"... Did Sunny come?" Before she thought it through, Marinette instinctively turned around to face Chat Noir or rather...

"... I think I'm dreaming." Marinette whispered with big eyes when she starred with disbelief at him.  
Chat Noir.  
Who now was...  
"... Yeah, me too." He awkwardly rubbed his neck, avoiding her eyes.  
"... I... guess then we are even." His sad smile broke Marinette's heart, but still she couldn't make herself to speak.  
"Because we broke each other hearts." Seventeen years old adjusted sleeve of his shirt, trying not to show how the reveal had shocked him. He hadn't expected to see Marinette under this costume. His sweet, gentle, but clumsy Marinette couldn't be this fearless, clever and flirty Ladubug, could she?   
And then it hit him.  
He had fallen twice for the same girl.  
Who once had turned him down and who he had rejected once.   
"... Well, I think that at least I deserve to finally know who the lucky boy who stole your heart is." Adrien looked at still shocked Marinette, who just starred at him with big eyes.   
"It's you." Now it was Adrien's turn to observe her with confusion painted on his handsome face.  
"... I don't..." He didn't get a chance to finish, when she pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss, that soon turned into more intense one. Adrien's hand brushed her hair, while hers were on his neck. Finally, they parted to catch quick, sharp breathes, almost like they ran a marathon.   
"... It's you. I can't believe I was so stupid to reject you ." Marinette laughed and Adrien also cracked a smile, seeing her for the first time in forever so happy. And it was all because of him. He made his lady happy again.   
"I turned you down as Chat Noir because I had feelings for you as Adrien. But then you confessed that you had someone else and I..."   
"It hurt. I know." Adrien brushed her cheek and Marinette willingly leaned on his touch. It still seemed unreal that they had fallen for each other twice and finally were here, together and sure about their feelings.   
As Marinette and Adrien.  
And Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"... So, you like my puns, huh?"  
"Shut up." He could see her smile, when he pulled her in warm embrace. It felt so right, to hold her and finally know how it is like to kiss girl of your dreams.   
"I love you, Marinette, mi lady."  
"I love you too, Adrien, my kitty." They stayed that way for some time, just enjoying each other's presence before Sunny finally came and saved their asses, making fun of them, of course, for the rest of the day. It didn't matter though, because on the next day, they could walk to school hand in hand, just to later run to save Paris together as Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
